


Punk Gangsta.

by Cheshagirl



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsta., Alternate Universe - Punk, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk!au anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk Gangsta.

**Author's Note:**

> Gangsta. Needs punk au so I will deliver. This is a series in Dougs pov

The strong rumbling between his thighs travels up to the tips of his light brown dreads. They're tied back into a ponytail, save for a couple strands, so they don't fly around and impare his vision. He's riding alongside Gal, Gawain ahead following Hausen. Lancelot whips by him, swerving into the opposite lane to catch up to Arthur, who's decided to speed ahead of Hausen. Doug only recently had gotten his 2016 Harley-Davidson Street, a gift from Galahad and Hausen for Christmas last year. Doug had been itching for this, a road trip. The Round Table of the Paulklee guild, including Gal and Doug, we're taking a short road trip. Albeit it was only a couple hours down the state to find the Destroyers, a rival gang, but Doug was still content to be driving. Their first stop before leaving was Bastard, the café by day and bar by night. Gal had to stop and talk to Marco and Loretta before he left the place he worked diligently to keep thriving. 

"Gawain!" Gal's deep bellow snapped Doug from his thoughts, making the smaller man jump. 

Gawain, as usual, had started to drift off again, slowing to a near stop in front of the two other Twilights. Gawain jumped to attention and revved his 2016 Freewheeler, speeding up again. Doug watched as Gal shook his head with a chuckle and sped up to catch up with Gawain. 

A few short minutes later, they were pulling their army green motorcycles into the well paved parking lot of Bastard. They followed Gal in, dispersing to different parts of the bar. Arthur and Lancelot took up playing pool, Hausen and Gawain settled at the bar, Doug following them to tap his fingers on the counter. He saw the bartender eye him while cleaning a glass. Doug scanned the bar, it was just starting to switch from café to bar, leaving Bastard quiet and not crowded yet. Gal stood toward the back, speaking quietly with Marco. Loretta was no where in sight, probably preparing the back rooms. 

"Doug, you sure you don't want to turn around and go back? You'll be missing a few chances at new jobs." Hausen turned to Doug, cocking an eyebrow. 

Doug had just come off of guild probation for breaking a rule in a previous job, and Hausen was giving him one last chance to back out and make up for the time lost. Doug shook his head. 

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Hausen." A mischievous grin spread across his face at the idea of catching up to the Destroyers and giving them what they had coming. 

Hausen chuckled, a small grin appearing as he stared at Doug's eagerness with amusement. He swiftly patted Doug's back and signaled for another whiskey. Doug leaned back on the stool, drumming his hands on the counter as he pondered what their first move would be when they encountered the rival gang. 

"Alright, boys, let's move!" Gal's deep voice boomed through the room, making every occupant jump. 

Doug was quick to hop off his stool and hurry to the door, holding it open as he waited for the others to catch up. Gal smiled down at Doug and pushed the door open to allow his broad body to push past Doug. Doug followed him and settled on to his Harley and revved it, glancing at Gal as the others started their bikes as well. Hausen stopped by Gal, leaning down to say something to the seated Twilight, to which Gal nodded his head and smirked before leaning up to peck Hausens lips. 

"Ew! Keep it clean on this trip!" Lancelot cried out, sticking his tongue out. 

Arthur nodded and scrunched his face up in agreement to his best friend. Gal and Hausen stuck their tongues out right back before leaning in to give each other another kiss. Gawain and Doug laughed at the affectionate display before they pulled out. Doug loved road trips.


End file.
